The Spitfire's Adventurous Misadventure
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: Karyhlle Husher, a girl who had a perfectly normal life. But everything changed when she witness the death of her mother by the hands of her father. With the ultimate goal for revenge, she went to her Uncle to train the ways of the Assassins. But she never planned to be dragged to a war, nor to fall in love with a certain Native American Assassin.


**(A/N): After several times of finishing Assassin's Creed III (five times to be exact) this suddenly popped in my head while I'm finishing up the sixth chapter of **_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed.**_

**So this took place sometime after Boston Tea Party and would continue on until the end of the game.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Spitfire's Adventurous Misadventure **_**  
**by _**PeAceLovEr 12**_

**Davenport Homestead, 1773**

**[Connor's POV]**

I huffed as I jog up to the steps of the mansion. But instead of heading straight to the door I took a turn to the left, pass the stables, where the cliff is. Knowing my mentor Achilles, he would not be inside the house. At this time of the morning, he would be seated at the edge of the cliff, either pondering or reminiscing.

As usual, I was right. There at the edge of the cliff, Indian-seated is Achilles Davenport, his cane right next to him where it would be easy to reach. Just as I was about to walk forward, the old man spoke.

"Good morning, Connor. Done with your morning exercise?" he greeted as I nod.

"To you as well. And yes, I was just about to come in to prepare breakfast. What would you like?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Don't worry about me, I had just breakfast myself and I left some for you" he replied looking out to the ocean.

"Thank You, I would be just inside then" I said and stood up and entered the mansion through the backdoor. As I close the door, a noise in the kitchen had me tense. I crept to the kitchen silently and readied my hidden blade. Readying to pounce at the intruder, I thanked whatever control I had for not doing so.

I was greeted by a light brown haired woman, seated on top of the long table, eating what I presumed to be my breakfast; she had her back on the doorway so she had not notice my presence. Before I could stop myself, I spoke.

"Are you lost?" I mentally kicked myself, who in the right mind would speak to an intruder in your home?

The woman tensed a little and she looked at me over her shoulder.

"I should be asking you the same" she replied proceeding to eat the toast in her hand.

"I live here. What gave you the right to enter this place? And you are eating my breakfast. Who are you?" I asked. She was about to answer when the door opened, and the sound of footstep and a cane approaching, and Achilles's voice.

"Connor? Who are you taking to?" Achilles asked me, peeking over my shoulder. I watched as the old man's eyes widen when his eyes fell to the woman.

"Kary?" Achilles asked as the woman smiled.

"Uncle!" the woman said, standing up and running to the said man, standing in front of him.

"Good grief, little spitfire! Look at you, grown up into a lady! I can't almost call you 'little' now" Achilles said obviously overjoyed, taking the woman's hand and looking her up and down.

"That's just the physical part, but I don't think I can grew up in mind. Don't worry you can still call me that if you want to" she replied with a toothy grin.

"I guess you had a run in with Connor, huh?" Achilles asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah, he asked me if I'm lost. Who is he anyway, Uncle?" she asked then.

"He's name is Connor Kenway, and well, he's my apprentice. Connor, meet my niece" Achilles gestured to me

"Louisiana Karyhlle Husher, pleasure meeting you" she held her hand out, smiling. I took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure's mine" I replied, blinking.

"I'm sorry about your breakfast" she said smiling sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head. She's quite childish, I noticed. I just gave her a small smile.

"It is alright, no need to apologize for it" I said shrugging.

"Well, you haven't told me why you're here Kary" Achilles said then turned to me "Connor, make us some tea after you eat, will you? We'll be in the living room" I nod as Achilles walked away with Karyhlle following behind. Karyhlle looked at me over her shoulder and waved. I blinked, but nonetheless return the gesture as I watch them leave.

* * *

**[STILL CONNOR'S POV]**

I clean my mouth with a handkerchief as I finished with breakfast. Nothing fancy really, just buttered toast and a slice smoked ham. Filling, but light in the stomach. I don't want to risk a stomachache when I train later.

I picked the tray of tea and walked to the living room, where Achilles and Karyhlle are seated. Achilles seemed to be reading a letter with furrowed eyebrow, while Karyhlle is fiddling with her gloves. Wait, why is she not wearing a dress like most woman in the Colonies? Her outfit consists of brown trousers, the ends tucked in her leather boots, it doesn't look boyish as one would expect. It hugged her hips and legs, making it look more womanly. Then she wore a fuchsia jacket (with a hoodie) which was buttoned down, revealing a white long-sleeved shirt, and it accented her woman body nicely; giving it a curvy look. Then leather fingerless glove to complete the look.

I realize I was staring, and quickly averted my gaze, thankful that they had not noticed. I walked in casually then set the tray down the table. I passed one to Karyhlle who took it with a grateful smile as I proceed to give one to Achilles too.

I was about to take my leave when Achilles stopped me.

"Connor, sit down. You might as well want to hear this" the old man said so I do as I was asked.

Achilles folded the letter he was holding then turned to Karyhlle.

"And why had you easily agreed on this, little spitfire?" he asked as he leaned on his crane and drank some tea.

"What is there to do? I have no other choice" she replied as I look between them.

"There could've been a choice if you stayed" Achilles interjected.

"No, I don't want to, not with those memories" Karyhlle shot back.

"Isn't this a bit like running away? You might want to know that you have a problem right now and coming here can bring forth another problem to add. Karyhlle, it's best you go back to England" Achilles answered back staring at the woman with outmost seriousness.

"I am NOT running away" she spat the words as if it is the vilest thing she had said. "I will train here, Uncle. Not because my mum said so in that letter, but it's because you promised, and don't tell me you didn't because I had hold on to your words" she said as she looked at the old man with determination.

"I do not mean to pry, but may I know what is going on?" I said sheepishly.

"Well you see Connor; the last of the Brotherhood in England had been discovered and destroyed by the Templar Master; Louie Husher, Karyhlle's father" Achilles began.

"Your father?" I asked in disbelief, turning to the said woman as she nodded sadly.

Achilles continued "Many had died, including Karyhlle's mother, an Assassin. Fortunately Kary had escaped in the eve of the attack, carrying her mother's will and letter. Though the main problem now is that she had been followed. Obviously his father, along with yours would join forces here to wipe us out. And since someone is being so stubborn, I decided that Kary would need to be thought the ways of the Creed and she would be tutored by you"

I quieted for a minute before the info processed in my mind.

"Wait, I would?"

* * *

**(A/N): Done! Second chap would be uploaded the same time Chap 7 of StAW. So stay tuned. Review and tell me what you think! **

**Remember, my brothers and sisters:**

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**


End file.
